


The Avengers: Newcomer

by Civil_War_Is_Gonna_Break_Me_101



Series: The Avengers and Aria!!! [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Artist Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Competition, Daddy Kink, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, I suck at tags, M/M, Matchmaker Natasha Romanov, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Original Character-centric, Romance, Set after The avengers movie, Smut, Sugar Daddy, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-11-14 04:26:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Civil_War_Is_Gonna_Break_Me_101/pseuds/Civil_War_Is_Gonna_Break_Me_101
Summary: Aria Thomas' life had never ever been exciting. That is, until she moved into the apartment right next door to a super soldier. When they start getting closer, and his secret identity as an Avenger come out, how will her life manage taking a turn for the unexpected? Will she be friends with his partners in saving-the-world? Or enemies with them? Will she finally find love in someone unexpected after her boring life starts to get crazy?•Might get smutty pretty quick.





	1. New Starts, New People

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first story ever XD and I'm so nervous about posting anything. The first chapter is really short because it's just the first chapter, where I'm gonna get stuff more grounded before continuing/developing the plot more.

     Aria sighed excitedly as she stared up at the apartment building that would soon home her. She grabbed her suitcases and entered the building as she tired of the sun beating down on her back. Quickly traveling up the first set of stairs, she soon found that her apartment was a long way up. As she trudged up the never ending stairs, Aria pondered whether or not she'd be able to make friends, as she usually preoccupied herself with her work. She was an author working on a series that never seemed to end, along with the public's demand for more of her books.

She sat down on a random step, and rubbed her tired arms. She was on the third floor already, but her legs didn't want to give her permission to stand up."Do you need help, ma'am?" Aria startled as a sweet voice came from above her, and shook her head, her breath caught in her throat as she stared into sparkling, baby blue eyes. "I'm alright, but thank you." The blond man smiled and went to stand in front of her, offering his hand out to help her stand up as his other hand grabbed one of her suitcases. "It's fine, I've got time to spare."

Blushing, Aria grabbed his hand and stood up, her legs protesting as she grabbed her other suitcase and started walking up the stairs to yet another floor. "Well, thank you. I'm moving in and I didn't think my apartment would be so high up. Now, please, tell me what your name is. I'd like to know who the man that helped me on my first day is." He followed behind her and charmingly announced his name as they stopped in front of her apartment's door, "Steve Rogers, ma'am."

Her plump red lips stretched out into a smile as she reached a hand out to shake his, "Aria Thomas. Pleasure to meet you, Steven." She invited him into her unfurnished home with gray walls, and set both of her suitcases against the wall before they stepped back out to gather a large amount of boxes and take them back up to her new home. They spent the whole evening together, getting to know each other over Chinese food and old movies. How could she have known that Steve Rogers wasn't just someone who had been in the military and lost his best friend, but also an Avenger who had helped save the world?

It was then, after Steve went to sleep dreaming of the newcomer and Aria stayed up writing of her new friend, that their futures intertwined, and Aria's fate was rewritten to something much darker than it was ever supposed to be.


	2. Meeting Someone New!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally updating this :/ hope you enjoy!

     Aria woke up the next day, and knew it would be a good one as soon as she felt the sun's rays shining through her window. There was an intense feeling of happiness in her bones, even though the insistent knocks she could hear through the walls had woken her up. She got up and stretched, her joints creaking and popping. Then she took a shower and picked out some clothes to put on.

 

After, she threw on a white top with long sleeves that went down to the middle of her stomach, a light but ruffly dark blue skirt, a matching set of black undies, and black heels that had skinny strings weaving up from her toes to her ankles that tied into a cute gray bow at the top.

 

Soon after, she walked out of her apartment with her bag in hand, and locked the door behind her. As soon as she locked the door and swiveled around, she smacked face first into someone's chest. 

 

Peering up into a pair of blue eyes, she sighed, and slowly talked to the stranger, "I'm sorry, I really wasn't looking." Then, Aria watched as he shrugged and smirked slightly.

 

"It's alright, I got in your way. The name's Clint, Clint Barton." He stuck his hand out and she shook it, introducing herself and biting her lip as she felt his eyes rake down her body. "Are you looking for someone, Clint?"

 

He nodded and sighed, crossing his arms as he leaned against someone's door. "This guy," He knocked against Steve's door, "is never at his apartment when I need to talk to him."

 

"Are you sure he's not at the gym? He looks like he works out a lot.." Aria swung her bag's strap over her shoulder and leaned on one leg. "Maybe he is, wanna go check with me? I feel like you know more 'bout him than I do."

 

She nodded and then rubbed her arm awkwardly, "Actually.. I was gonna head to a breakfast place. Can we go there first? I haven't eaten yet."

 

Her eyes widened as he slipped his arm through hers and started walking towards the elevator she hasn't seen the day before. "Sure thing, I know a great place."

 

They made their way out of the apartment building and down to a place called "Rose's Diner", where they sat down in a booth and firstly ordered some coffee.

 

"Oh my gosh..this coffee is amazing!" Aria gasped, and poked Clint's arm, signaling him to drink it. "Yeah I know, that's why I chose it." He smirked, yet again, and took a large gulp of his mostly-dark coffee.

 

"How did you find out about this place?"

 

"Steve brought me. 'Was hoping he'd be here."

 

The waitress walked back to their booth and took their orders: Clint got scrambled eggs with toast, bacon and hash browns, and for dessert he chose a slice of vanilla cake. Meanwhile, Aria picked chocolate chip pancakes with some toast, a whole bunch of maple syrup, and bacon. She chose a slice of chocolate cake with chocolate curls on top.

 

" _CLINT_! You _have_  to try these pancakes!"

 

He rolled his eyes and cut himself a small piece out of a pancake that was completely covered in syrup. After he popped it in his mouth, he licked his lips and went back to eating his own, equally-as-good food. "Aria, all of the food here is that good. Seriously. Except for the salad. _Don't_  try it."

 

•

 

They stretched out and rubbed their food bellies, taking swigs out of their coffees before they left. Aria's was creamy, with a lot of creamer and sugar, and Clint's barely had any. After leaving the waitress a tip, they walked out and got back into her car, ready to start the search for Steven Rogers. 

 

"Okay.. So where does he usually hang out?"

 

Clint shrugged, leaning back in his seat, "At the gym, obviously. Or that diner. Or his apartment." Aria nodded and pulled out of the diner's parking lot. She drove to the gym that was nearest their apartment building and got out, readjusting her skirt to be higher.

 

They walked into the lonely gym and sighed, there was no sign of Steve. Or at least there wasn't until Aria went to go buy a Gatorade from a machine next to the room they were in. 

 

Then she saw Steve through the window, punching a red bag as hard as he possibly can while it shook and couldn't stay still. Her eyes widened as she saw it go _flying_  to the other side of the room until it hit the wall with a loud _**SMACK!**_ , and he rubbed his sweaty forehead, going to hang another one up. 

 

She walked out of the room without telling Clint, and walked into where he was. Aria saw him getting more frustrated or angry, punching the bag harder, and put her hand on his shoulder. She ignored the feeling of his sweat and, as soon as he stopped, she hugged him.

 

"Hey, Steve, we came to look for you. I didn't know you liked to hang out in abandoned gyms." She felt him smile into her shoulder and wrap his arms back around her, relaxing slowly as he closed his eyes. "It's økay to talk to people, me, _someone_ , if you feel bad. Okay?" 

 

"Aria, why-" They pulled apart as Clint walked into the room, and he nodded to Steve, going to stand next to him as Aria scratched her arm awkwardly. "Um, yeah, by the way, I found him."

 

Clint laughed and rolled his eyes, clapping Steve on the back, "Yeah, I noticed." They all laughed and then walked back to her car as she drank her Cool Blue Gatorade.

 

Aria drove back to the apartment building and they all sat in silence for a while until Clint broke the ice, "So how did you giys meet?"

 

"Oh, he helped me move into my apartment! I had a whole bunch of boxes, and I couldn't find the elevator so he helped me take them up the stairs."

 

Clint nodded and looked at Steve, tapping him on the leg as she kept her eyes on the road. "Oh, that sounds just like Steve. Always helping strangers."

 

Aria laughed and bit her lip, pulling into the building's almost completely full parking lot. "We're here! Get outta my car." They all laughed and walked inside, going up in the elevator to stand in front of Steve and Aria's apartments. "So... What now?" Steve asked.

"Wanna hang out in my apartment?" Aria pointed at her door, buying her lip as her heart beat wildly at the chance to spend more time with both of them.

Suddenly a loud song started playing from Clint's pants, and he sighed. He slowly took it out and walked away from Steve and Aria, face turning serious and body tensing up. 

"...I know..we'll be there soon, sir.." Withøut mean to she listened in to his call. Aria wondered who they worked for and what they did. 

"Wanna go inside mine?" She nodded and Steve unlocked his door, holding the door open for her as she blushed.

She sat down on his couch and rubbed her knees to spend some awkward time as he sat next to her. 

Looking up, she noticed a notebook on the coffee table. "Do you draw?" He nodded and the corners of his lips turned up in a small smile. Steve picked up the notebook and opened it, showing her only the first page. 

Aria carefully took the notebook out of his hands, tracing the lines of the drawing cautiously. "It's beautiful, Steve."

He blushed deep red and looked away, dropping his head a little as his fingered fidgeted on his lap. 

She smiled and turned the page, biting her lip as she saw a picture of a man with short hair smiling. He had a cute butt chin and was wearing what løøked like a hat. 

After flipping another page she saw a drawing of a shield. He had colored this one in, it was red and white or silver, and blue, and had a star in the middle. It was familiar, but she didn't know why. 

Clint opened the door and they both looked up as he sighed. "We're gonna have to go, Ca-Steve." His eyes widened as he took in the sight of them sitting right next to each other, close.

Instantly, both Aria and Steve backed away from each other and she shut the notebook, laying it back on the table as she scratched at her cheek, looking down at the floor between her feet.

"Um, sure, Clint." Steve stood up and walked away from the couch. Aria hurriedly left the apartment and stood outside next to the door as she said her goodbyes. 

"It was really nice to meet you, Clint. And I had fun hanging out with both of you." She smiled and crossed her arms, ignoring how his eyes wandered to her chest. Clint grabbed a strand of her hair and twirled it around his finger while Steve blushed, and looked away. "Thanks. Maybe I'll talk to you soon. Some other time when I'm not as busy."

He winked and yanked on it gently, then walked away and rolled his eyes as Steve, "Come on, Rogers. Let's go." 

Steve sighed and opened his arms for a hug, sliding them around her small frame as she buried her face in his muscular, soft and hard at the same time chest. "I'll talk to you later, okay? Maybe we can hang out and..I don't know, _something_." 

She nodded and smiled up at him as she stepped back and then slowly walked into her apartment, standing against the door to calm her heart down from her interactions with both of the breathtaking boys. One of whom lived right next to her. 

•

Steve dropped his eyes to the floor and walked over to the elevator, pressing the button to the lowest floor slightly angrily. "Dude, what's up with you?" 

"Nothing, Clint. I'm fine."

Clint rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Well, we have to go on a mission. Fury's orders. Natasha and I are going in. You'll be back up if we need it."

Steve nodded and kept his head down, calming down from his jealousy as he started thinking of only the mission. 

"Is it 'cause I like her? I mean, sorry. Didn't know you, you know, were interested. I just thought if she looked  _good_ in those clothes, she'd probably look  _even better_ without 'em."

"No. I don't like her. Go for it, _bro_." 

"Awesome, dude. And thanks." Clint smirked and walked out of the elevator, confidence oozing out of him as he got into his car. 

This time, it was Steve who got a call from Fury.

           "Cap, Hawkeye, it's time to go in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading it! Leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed! XD Next chapter will probs be about the mission


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They come together again, and have some fun. ;)

The wind whipped around Steve and Clint as they both unbuckled themselves from the Quinjet's seats. "Soon it'll be time to go, Cap." Steve nodded, still cold to him even after hours passed.

"Oh, come on, Stevie. Talk to me. I'm  _sorry._ "

Steve turned around and sighed as he gripped his shield tightly. "Look, it's fine. I've gotta drop soon. I think it's great, you both need someone."

Clint smirked again and strapped on a parachute pack, walking towards the captain and standing next to her. 

"Well, it doesn't feel like you think it's great. What about Nat? Wouldn't you be interested in her?"

Steve shrugged and looked away, before they both walked forward and jumped out, Steve with his shield in front of him, and Clint with his parachute billowing behind him. 

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

A few days after Clint and Steve's mission, the archer decided that he'd like to pop back in and check on his fellow Avenger's new roommate. Clint ran his hand through his dirty blond hair and knocked at Aria's door. A few moments later, she opened the door, peering out from behind it curiously. 

"Hey, girly. I was in the area and decided to come and say hi." Flashing her a smirk, he pushed gently on the door as he leaned on one of his legs against the doorframe. 

Aria slowly opened the door and smiled up at him before throwing her arms around the practical stranger. She had missed him since the last, and first, time they met. He held her tightly, sighing, and then walked both of them slowly into her living room.

The door closed behind them and they moved to sit down on her comfy couch. 

"So how was your work thingy?" Aria asked, timidly, while her fingers unknowingly traced gentle circles and swirls into Clinton's arm.

"Actually, pretty good. But, I didn't come here to talk about work. I just wanted to see how you were doing." He smiled down at her, as she kept her head down, her cheeks pinked slightly. 

Aria leaned back against him, her back on his chest as her head rested on his shoulder, and closed her eyes. "Great, I've been working on my new book lately and I think I'm almost done."

Clint patted her arm as he pressed a kiss to her cheek, very slowly moving them down to her neck. "That's great, girly."

She tensed up slightly and then completely relaxed against him, biting her lip to stop her little sighs. His hands snaked around her, coming to rest on her stomach as he whispered into her ear, "Can I touch you?"

Aria nodded and grabbed his hands, placing them over her breasts as she closed her eyes and moved her butt against the front of his pants. Clint groaned and gave them a squeeze, soon finding that she wasn't wearing a bra, judging by the hard peaks pressing against both his hands. 

She moaned and then stood up, turning around and sitting on his lap while he sucked on her neck. They grinded against each other wildly as Aria's fingers dug into his back and Clint smushed her breasts together, kneading them gently. 

Suddenly there was a knock at her door, and Aria got up, patting the bulge in Clint's pants, before walking over to the door and opening it. 

•~•

Steve was surprised when Aria opened her door, to find her standing in front of him with slightly shaking legs, looking disheveled. He opened his mouth to say something and had to close it again, left wordless as he noticed how hard her nipples were. They left little mountains in her white shirt, and Aria was lucky it wasn't completely see through. 

Her eyes widened and she quickly crossed her arms in an attempt to cover them. "Erm, hello, Steve. How can I help you?"

Steve looked behind her and sighed, as he saw Clint standing up next to her couch, looking almost as messy as Aria but with a smirk plastered on his stupid face. 

"Nothing, Aria. Don't worry about it. Have a nice day." He slowly started to walk away as Aria sighed, closed the door, and walked towards him, hugging him tightly.

"Please don't leave, you just got here." Steve would've just nodded and went along with it, if he hadn't almost immediately taken notice of her breasts pressing against his chest.

"Oh gosh, golly, um I'm so sorry. Sure, I'll stay." Aria squealed, opened the door to her apartment and pulled him in, not noticing how Clint sighed and plopped back down on her couch, placing one of the couch's pillows over his bulge. 

"Yay! We're all together again!" She sat down next to Clint, and Steve sat on her other side, watching Clint's every move. 

"Right, yay. So glad Steve could join us." Clint rolled his eyes and sunk back into the couch, trying to sneak his hand right next to Aria's.

"I know right? Now, who wants to see a movie? Or how about a show?" Both of the men shrugged and she patted both their knees before choosing a show for them to watch. 

As they all tried to pay attention to iZombie, both Steve  _and_ Clint reached for her hands. Steve intertwined their fingers, while Clint placed her hand on his leg. Smirking and winking at her as she turned red. 

•~•

Soon after she pulled her hands away and paused the show, stretching out and yawning. "Do you want us to go so you can get some rest?" Steve asked, a guilty expression on his face. 

Aria shook her head and laid down, her feet on Steve's lap, and her head on Clint's thighs. "No, I'm comfy like this. And I like your company. Or is it companies?" She giggled and then closed her eyes, snuggling closer to both of them. 

"I guess I just dont want you to leave me. Not yet anyway." Steve nodded and started massaging her cute feet, while Clint rubbed her shoulders and played with her long, ruby but also black cherry colored hair. 

Slowly they all fell asleep, one by one like dominoes. And when Aria awoke, they were both still on her apartment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading it! I've been really busy lately so when I came back to see how many hits I've got, I almost cried. XD leave a comment or a kudos if you liked it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this and then had to rewrite it because the site made me log in even though I was already logged and I'm so sad but I hope you enjoy this different version of stuff :(

This is a list of things that Steve does every morning. 

  1. Wakes up, changes into workout clothes, and goes for a run. 
  2. Goes back to his apartment and makes breakfast. 
  3. Spends hours drawing or reading, or catching up with things on his list. 
  4. Eats lunch and calls a fellow Avenger to see how they are. Except for Tony. 
  5. Keeps crossing things off his list, and eats a small snack, like ice cream, to not feel as lonely. 
  6. Goes to sleep and has nightmares of losing Bucky, and the Chitauri. 



Now this morning would have gone exactly the same as all the others, had it not been that he fell asleep in Aria Thomas's apartment. 

When Steven Grant Rogers woke up, he still went for a run. He just didn't make breakfast in his apartment, only for him. He made scrambled eggs with sausage and bacon for him and Aria. And, I guess, Clint. 

And after she woke up, velvety voice curling into and around his ears, he knew his day had gotten brighter as soon as she stretched and spoke to  _him._

Him, Steve Rogers, who didn't deserve to talk to a dame like Aria. What could he do except moon after her, and get jealous when Clint even  _looked_ at her. 

After they all ate breakfast, the two Avengers were called into S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters and had to leave her. Were they going on a mission? Or was it Fury just telling them what to and not to do?

They both walked into a conference room, where Fury was already sitting in the farthest black chair. "Glad you could finally join me."

Steve nodded and sat down at a random chair, folding his hands on top of the table as he nodded. "Glad to be here, sir."

"You need to stop associating with Aria Thomas. You  _know_ what happens when agents get too close. Just because she doesn't know who you are doesn't mean she won't."

Steve held in a sigh as Clint rolled his eyes and nodded, standing back up. "Can we go now, sir?" 

Fury rolled his eyes back and nodded before walking out through the door behind him. 

*-*

When Clint drove out of Headquarters he made sure that his first stop was a Chinese place close to Aria's. Then he went to her apartment, knocked on the door, and ruffled his hair before she answered. 

"Hi, Clint!" Her innocent cute eyes widened and she hugged him, then took the bag from his hands. "Come in!"

He walked in and closed the door behind him, jumping and slumping on the couch as he took his gray jacket off. 

"Don't start taking the food out yet. C'mere." 

Aria blushed softly and sat next to him timidly, fidgeting with her hands in her lap while she looked down. "What's up?"

"I might not be able to talk to you for a bit, so I wanna make sure you remember me." He smirked as she looked up at him with wide eyes, and red cheeks. Clint patted his lap and held his arms open as she slowly climbed into it. 

"You always seem so innocent, but I  _know_ that you're not." He kissed her cheek and then cupped it, before smashing their lips together. Her soft heart shaped ones moved against his as her arms slid around his neck and he brought her waist closer to his.

Slowly their kiss got more intense, and Aria kept letting out little sighs and moans as she pressed her breasts against his muscular chest. "You know me so well, but we should stop."

They both pulled away and she climbed off his lap and started taking out the Chinese food. "I'm hungry, what do you want?" Clint sighed and rolled his eyes before they split the food up and started eating it. 

After they ate, they decided to watch  _Mean Girls_ on Netflix, mostly because Aria asked Clint nicely, with a little kiss. 

When Clint noticed Aria fell asleep, it was at the end of the movie, and he picked her up bridal style and carried her to her small bedroom. Then he placed her on he doing sized bed, which took up a lot of space, and covered her with the soft, giant blanket. 

He went home that night, after pressing a small kiss on her forehead, even as Steve lay awake the whole night with nothing on his mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading. Love you all. Leave a comment, kudos, or even bookmark it if you liked it. Thanks so much 


End file.
